Events Leading Up To
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Why did Adam act so foolishly during Always a Chance? He could have been destroyed! This is my reasoning. Warning: Sorta Angsty. NEW CHAPTER ADDED sorta
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** I've changed things up a bit. I've decided to combine Events Leading Up To and Oh My God into one story, with Events Directly Following as its sequel. It makes sense, since Events Leading and OMG are both short stories and Events Following is a multi-chaptered story. So no, Oh My God didn't disappear.


	2. Wake Up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I make no money off this, Saban/Disney owns the Power Rangers, don't sue the poor college student.

**Title:** Events Leading Up To

**Paring:** Adam/Tanya

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Why did Adam act so foolishly during Always a Chance? He could have been destroyed. This is my reasoning. Short Story. Warning: Sorta Angsty

"Adam! Adam will you wake up! Jesus!" Tanya grumbled, shaking her boyfriend; attempting to wake him up.

"M'tired Tanya! I was working until 4 this morning!" Adam complained trying to move away from her.

"We're supposed to go hunting for an apartment today! Come on!" Tanya replied in an irritated tone. "Wake up!" she yelled shoving him till he rolled off the bed.

Adam stood up "Tanya! Can't we go later, I've only had 3 hours of sleep!" he yelled back.

"It's always later with you! Everything is later, later, later; I'm tired of it being later!"

Adam glared at her "I've been working my butt off Tanya. I'm sorry if that interferes with your schedule! What more do you want from me?" he asked heatedly. He'd been working over time doing stunt work for local filmmakers to save up enough money for them to move in together.

"I don't know" she said quietly. "All I know is I never see you anymore and I'm tired of it."

Adam's temper was cooled by the tone of her voice "What are you trying to say?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I'm tired of this Adam; all we've been doing lately is fighting. You're always working, and when you aren't working your sleeping. Why are we doing this?" Tanya replied, taking a deep breath. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Adam's heart stopped "What are you trying to say Tanya?" He asked again, even though he already knew what she was going to say. "I love you."

"I… I know… go back to sleep, I'll see you around" she said turning around, walking out of Adam's bedroom.

The slamming of the door shook Adam out of the dazed shock he was in. She hadn't said I love you back, "Tanya" Adam said softly, sitting down on the bed, holding his head in his hands. He let out a frustrated and heartbroken groan and pushed himself up off the bed. "I gotta think" he said to himself, before quickly getting dressed and heading out the door.

**Author's Note:** Don't kill me people! There WILL be a sequel.


	3. Oh My God

**Summary:** Tanya's just left Adam's. Why did she just walk out on him? What's going on with her?

Tanya sat in her car for a good 5 minutes after leaving Adam's place "I know! I know! Why did I say that?" she muttered to herself. She'd been irritable lately, and she knew that most of the fights they'd been having she herself started, usually over stupid things. "I gotta go talk to Kat" she said, starting her car and pulling away from the curb moments before Adam had emerged.

Tanya sat in Kat's cozy kitchen, her hands around a warm mug of tea. "I don't understand Kat. I just walked out on him. 'I'll see you around' that's it!" she exclaimed, moving her tea mug and laying her head on her arm upon the table. "I think I broke up with him."

Kat sat down across from her and stroked her hair "Tanya, I have to admit, you guys HAVE been fighting an awful lot."

"Most of it is me; I'm jumping on him all the time! It's like I can't stop it, it just comes out of my mouth!" Tanya said letting out a sigh. "I've been a horrible girlfriend to him the last few weeks. I'm surprised he hasn't dumped me."

Kat sighed "He wouldn't do that," she said softly, still stroking her hair in a comforting, motherly manor. "He loves you so much Tanya. He was just telling Jason the other day how happy he was that you guys had decided to move in together."

Tanya groaned "I'm an idiot. I didn't even tell him I loved him before I left. What is wrong with me Kat? Why am I being such a bitch?!?" She asked, sitting back up and looking up at the ceiling in frustration.

Kat was silent for a minute, trying to figure out a way to diffuse the situation. "Rocky said you bit his head off yesterday, he said to let him know when your over your 'thing that makes women into monsters worse than Mondo could come up with.'"

"I'm not PMSing and I'm NOT on my period!" Tanya snapped.

"Easy hon, I was just trying to make you laugh" Kat said softly.

"Why does everyone think I'm on my period or something, I mean I was just on it when we were all at the State Fair!" Tanya exclaimed.

Kat blinked at her "The State Fair?" She asked, to be certain she'd heard Tanya correctly.

"Yeah, it was just a few weeks ago."

"Umm NO, Tanya, the State Fair was almost two months ago hon." Kat replied. "Uh, Tanya…" Kat paused, "Have you and Adam, ya know, BEEN together?" She asked delicately.

Tanya blushed "Yeah, so what is your…" she trailed off. "Oh my god. Oh my god" she repeated, bringing her hands up to her face. "Oh no, oh…Kat!" she looked up at her best friend.

"Come on" Kat said standing up and offering her hand to Tanya. "Let's go."

"Where?" Tanya asked, taking Kat's hand and standing up.

"Abigail's Testing Center, so we can find out for sure" Kat replied leading her out of the kitchen. "Then we're going to go find Adam."

"Oh my god" Tanya whispered again, squeezing Kat's hand as they headed out the door.

**Author's Note:** It's not over yet people. What happens when she finds out what risks Adam took to save Carlos? What happened to Adam afterwards? Is he okay? There will be a sequal story to this, probably multi-chaptered.


End file.
